Mantenimiento
by I.L. Stroke
Summary: Como era de costumbre, Shito se encontró con Toho para su mantenimiento de rutina; solo que esta vez el exorcista tomará extra cuidado de él. Advertencias: YAOI, Lemon.


Capítulo .~.Mantenimiento.~.

**Pareja:**** Touhou x Shito**

**Disclaimer: ****Z-Loan le pertenece a sus respectivas mangakas, ****Banri Sendo**** y** **Shibuko Ebara.**

**Inspiración****: Capitulo 50! La mejor interacción que he visto de estos dos.**

"¿Sucede algo, Shito-sama?" su voz resonó entre las paredes de vidrio que guardaban detrás de ellas cientos de peces. "Estás de mal humor hoy" dijo Touhou tomando el pie de Shito delicadamente, haciendo una presión suave en ciertos puntos y en las partes que debería ser cuidadoso, apretando sin remordimiento. No le gustaba para nada que su monstruo diera rienda suelta a sus pensamientos sin hacerle caso.

"Ah…" se escuchó salir un siseo de entre los labios de Shito.

"¿Duele?" preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, y aplicó un poco mas de fuerza.

"Idiota, deja de presionarlo," Shito volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón mientras el exorcista de la familia Xu Fu continuaba masajeando su pie.

"Deberías tener más cuidado con la propiedad de los demás, Shito-sama," Shito resopló colocando su mano en forma de puño por debajo del mentón sin darle importancia.

Touhou sonrió un poco llevando el pie del zombi hacia sus labios, dejando un suave beso en el tobillo y luego más arriba. Shito tembló e intentó separase sujetando los costados del sillón. "Que sensibles son los zombis…" murmuró el exorcista plantando otro beso en la rodilla del muchacho.

"¡¿Qué haces, pervertido?!" con nerviosismo y terror, Shito sintió la mano de Touhou subir por su pierna hasta que paró por debajo de su muslo, apretando suavemente la delicada piel.

"Esto es solo mantenimiento," dijo mirando directo a los ojos del próximo heredero de la mafia, disfrutando lo que vio en ellos, alarma y consternación. "Debo asegurarme que todo el cuerpo de Shito-sama esté en perfectas condiciones…"

Touhou continuó su minuciosa inspección llevando sus labios a encontrarse con su propia mano y empujando ésta por el costado de las deliciosas piernas del zombi hasta llegar a tocar con sutileza la hombruna de su amo, que, aunque quisiera o no la razón de Shito, comenzaba a reaccionar. "Ahh…" auscultó la voz del chico reprimirse en su garganta tras morderse el labio inferior. "¿Qué tenemos aquí~?" cantó Touhou con su usual sonrisa acercándose lenta y sin pavor al miembro de Shito. Con la misma delicadeza lo tomó y comenzó a frotarlo como si de un tesoro antiguo y valioso se tratara, cosa que Shito era.

Las manos del chico apretaron mas los brazos del sillón, en tanto su respiración empezaba a forzarse y su mente _deseaba_ que se detuviera en ese instante. "Y-ya…bast-a…"

"¿No te gusta mi trato, Shito-sama?"Preguntó inocentemente Touhou, tirando de su pierna hasta casi hacerlo caer al suelo. "Supongo que tendré que esforzarme más entonces"

Los ojos y boca cerrados en ese momento del zombi se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa cuando sintió que Touhou había remplazado su mano por la boca. La lengua del exorcista hacía maravillas sobre su carne; tomando su tiempo para saborear cada parte, dejando rastros de saliva sobre la excitada virilidad del zombi. Como instinto, Shito movió la cadera buscando más.

"T-touh-ou…" intentó auricular Shito incómodo con su reciente acto.

"¿Si?" Shito fijó sus ojos borgoña en los de Touhou, respirando pesadamente con la boca levemente abierta. Lo vio limpiar la comisura de su boca son el dorso de su mano, sonriéndole como si nada pasara.

El exorcista amplió su sonrisa, definitivamente aquel monstruo podía tener una faceta un tanto… linda. Sus mejillas encendidas en rojo, levemente transpirado, intentando recordar cómo se respiraba… si, Shito podía ser lindo.

Touhou terminó de tirarlo al suelo sin demasiado esfuerzo, Shito sintió su cabeza golpear el suelo y cerró por un momento los ojos, abriéndolos cuando lo escuchó susurrar a su oído, "Mis disculpas, Shito-sama, he sido rudo antes de tiempo, kukuku"

Haciendo uso de su mano libre, Touhou retiró la bata blanca que cubría a Shito, mientras que la otra continuaba aprisionando y acariciando la erección del zombi. Shito gimió antes de que pudiera detenerse, sonrojándose aún más; no quería hacerle saber que disfrutaba de aquello. Sin embargo su cuerpo no parecía coordinar, quería moverse pero no podía; intentaba decirle que se detuviera en ese instante pero su garganta parecía estar ocupada gimiendo nada más.

Touhou mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de Shito para después recorrer la encendida oreja con la punta de su lengua. Lentamente condujo sus labios sobre los del chico, queriendo profundizar el beso y recibiendo una húmeda bienvenida. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Debería pararlo!_ Shito llevó una mano al cabello de Touhou que llevaba sus besos a su torso. _Quiero que par-… ahh... Si, ahí._

Shito se encontró cerrando los ojos de nuevo tirando suavemente el cabello de Touhou, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Sus pies resbalaban en el suelo mientras intentaba _separarse_ (profundizar cada paso) de las _tortuosas_ caricias que impregnaban su cuerpo. Shito quería mantenerse en el borde que su razón le estaba dando, pero se alejaba cada vez más aún sin notarlo.

El exorcista saboreó las tetillas de Shito con lenta vocación; subiendo hacia el cuello, marcándolo como el monstruo que era y bajando de nuevo.

Touhou se sintió complacido, Shito-sama respondía positivamente a todos las estimulaciones y estaba casi listo para la fase final del _mantenimiento_. Se separó del cuerpo del chico a pesar de su inconsciente queja. _Vaya, vaya…, _pensó riendo interiormente, Shito pidiendo por más.

Para deleite de Shito, Touhou tenía mejor cuerpo de lo que él hubiera imaginado, _No es que antes lo hubiera hecho_. Por la forma en que el mayor se quitaba la ropa en frente suyo, parecía que su único fin era excitarlo más, si es que era posible; aunque al parecer si se podía. Le dolía, por _dios_, como le dolía.

Touhou terminó su tarea estando listo para la siguiente; una sonrisa socarrona lo acompañó en todo momento en tanto notaba las miradas lascivas y un tanto curiosas que Shito-sama le daba. En cierta forma el cuerpo desnudo, sudoroso y excitado del chico que se encontraba debajo suyo lograba calentarlo, a fin de cuentas Shito era asquerosamente hermoso.

Con sorna fue agachándose mientras Shito luchaba contra agarrarlo del brazo y tirarlo encima suyo de una vez por todas. La lentitud con la que hacía todo lo estaba matando.

El exorcista tomó con rapidez y enojo la escurridiza mano de Shito que se dirigía a masturbar su latente miembro. Touhou capturó ambas manos del zombi por encima de su cabeza y con el suyo, rozó la entrada de Shito. Le sonrió casi inocentemente antes de empalarlo sin aviso. Un gemido adolorido llenó el lugar y otros más le siguieron cuando Touhou se movió dentro con rapidez.

Shito buscó tentativamente la bata en el suelo y cuando la encontró, sus dedos la estrujaron con la esperanza que el dolor disminuyera. Pero cuando su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a la _gran_ intromisión y las oleadas de placer lo inundaron, sustituyendo sollozos por suspiros cargados de goce. Touhou apretó las nalgas de Shito aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas a uno más frenético y complaciente.

"Tou-h…"

Disfrutando la expresión extasiada de Shito, el exorcista lo masturbó nuevamente hasta que sus dedos estuvieron pegajosos por los líquidos de Shito, Touhou llevó su mano a la boca limpiando cada dedo lentamente, mostrándole a Shito como su lengua se torcía en cada lado. Obedeciendo a sus impulsos, el zombi atacó la boca de Touhou con agresividad.

Shito no pudo evitar un gemido al sentir a Touhou eyacular dentro de él. Se sentía cansado pero no quería que terminara, y antes de darse cuenta, Touhou lo había abandonado en el suelo y comenzaba a vestirse con eficiente rapidez, Shito aún no podía coordinar sus palabras y decirle que no se vaya.

Totalmente vestido Touhou se giró hacia él con su usual sonrisa, "Cuida bien de ese cuerpo Shito-sama, no es solamente tuyo"

Shito no captó el doble sentido de sus palabras, más lo hizo en el próximo encuentro en que los dos se vieron solos.

x-----------------------------------------------------------*xXx*-------------------------------------------------------------x

Los Reviews Son Apreciados :)


End file.
